


Gotham Next Generation

by Gothamfangirl



Series: Gotham Next Generation full series [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothamfangirl/pseuds/Gothamfangirl
Summary: This is crossed & posted on my wattpad.meet the next generation.
Relationships: Barbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Gotham Next Generation full series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Casting and show details

**Author's Note:**

> every chapter will be based off a Gotham episode

Updates for show: Thursday at 8 pm and 9 PM on Monday. Sometimes there will be a episode on Wednesday at 7 PM. Sometimes at 6:00 pm on Friday's.

For the ships-

Jim and lee got a divorce.  
Selina and Bruce have a off and on relationship.

All of the robins are not adopted. My idea is selina knew them from the Street. Damian Wayne and Athanasia Al Ghul are Bruce Wayne's real birth kids.

Cast

Everybody has the same cast from the regular series except for a few  
Robert Pattinson as Bruce Wayne/Batman  
Eva Green as Selina Kyle/Catwoman  
Chloë Grace Moretz as ecco ( one of the 3 harley Quinns. I will explain later)  
Kristen Bell as sliver st cloud

Cast for the next Generation cast :

Lois 'angel' jewel Wayne:  
Lexii Alijai (RIP) = season 1  
Ariana grande = season 2 and 3  
Kehlani = season 4 and 5

Chad Wayne : Jedidiah Goodacre

Lucy Valeska : Sadie Sink  
( Cara Delevingne in season 5 episode 12)

Carlos Valeska : Cameron Boyce (rip)  
Kj Apa: season 5

Lily Rose Pepper : Nicole Kidman

Will say more as show gos on

Show soundtrack season 1:

Love and war by fleurie episode 1

Partners in crime by set it off = episode 2

Heaven by Julia Michaels episode 3

Lovely by Billie eilish and Khalid episode 4

You don't own me by grace ft G-Eazy episode 5

Heathens by Twenty One Pilots episode 6

Control by Halsey episode 7

Dollhouse episode 8

I hate you, I love you by gnash ft Olivia o' brien episode 9

Him and I by G-Eazy ft Halsey episode 10

Play date by melanie martinez Episode 11

Emperor new clothes by Panic! at the Disco Episode 12

You should see me in a crown by Billie Eilish episode 13

911 by ellise episode 14

Me,myself and I by G-Eazy Episode 15

Without me by Halsey episode 16

Ocean eyes by Billie eilish episode 17

Pity party by melanie Martinez episode 18

Carousel by melanie martinez episode 19

Natural by Imagine Dragons episode 20

When the party's over by Billie eilish Episode 21

Castle by Halsey episode 22


	2. birth dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea for a timeline. Also by the way everybody is immortal. The only way they can die is by weapons poison stuff like that. Just edit some stuff then the timeline. All in list takes place one year apart. 13 years takes place between birds of prey and Gotham Next Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know if some stuff takes place before others, it wouldn't make sense. Just ignore that part.

Gotham  
Batman telltale  
Batman Origins  
Batman assault on Arkham  
Suicide Squad hell to pay  
Suicide Squad (2016)  
Batman endgame  
Batman a death in the family  
Lego batman  
Teen titans  
Batman Arkham asylum  
Batman Arkham City  
Harleys Revenge  
Batman Arkham Knight  
Batman the Animated Series  
Batman the Brave and the Bold  
The Batman  
The new Batman adventures  
Gotham City sirens  
Any other DC media not listed  
DC bombshells  
Harley Quinn the Animated Series  
Injustice 1  
Injustice 2  
birds of prey

Lucy Valeska = gotham season 1

Carlos Valeska = gotham season 3

Mal Valeska = Gotham season 5

Jada Valeska = suicide squad (2016)

Rose Valeska = Batman Arkham City

Evie Gordon = Gotham season 4

Jane Gordon = Gotham season 2

Audrey Gordon = Gotham season 5 ( she is Barbara Gordon's twin sister)

Kat Bullock = Gotham season 4

Ben Bullock = Gotham 10 years finale

(riverdale crossover) Jughead Valeska = Gotham season 5

(euphoria crossover) Jules Valeska = Gotham season 5 (jughead twin sister)

Angel St Cloud = Batman tellltale

Chad St Cloud = Batman Arkham knight

Annabelle Valeska = Gotham 10 year finale

Alice Tech (mad hatter daughter) = Gotham season 3

Elizabeth Lisa Mooney (Telsa) = Gotham season 1

Katniss Kyle = gotham season finale

Pirmrose Kyle = Gotham season finale

Jay Kyle = Batman Arkham Origins

Rue Kyle = Batman Arkham City

Beverly (it crossover) Kyle-Valeska = Harley Quinn animated series

Olivia Cobblepot : Batman origins

Chloe Nygma : batman telltale

Jake Nygma : Arkham City

Melissa Valeska : injustice 1

Xander Valeska (Melissa twin) : injustice 1


	3. new soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated the soundtrack
> 
> This soundtrack is a little different than the wattpad version.

Theme song : the kids in the dark by all time low 

Season 1

E = episode

E 1 = I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! at the Disco

E2 = heaven by Julia Michaels 

E3 = partners in crime by set it off 

E4 = Love and war by fleurie 

E5 = lovely by Billie eilish

E6=you don't own me by Grace 

E7 = heathens by Twenty One Pilots

E8 = Control by Halsey 

E9 = Bittersweet tragedy by Melanie Martinez

E10 = I hate you, I love you by gnash ft Olivia o' brien 

E11 =him and I by G-Eazy ft Halsey 

E12 = play date by melanie martinez 

E13 = Emperor's new clothes by Panic! At The Disco 

E14 = mad at Disney by salem ilese

E15 = Roman Holiday by Halsey 

E16 = Boulevard of broken dreams by green day

E17 = Bleak December by set it off

E18 = Summertime sadness by Lana Del Rey

E19 = Little did you know by alex and Sierra 

E20 = Drive by Halsey 

E21 = New Americana by Halsey 

E22 = Colors by Halsey 

Season 2

E 1 = Broken by lund

E2 = Broken by lovelytheband

E3 = take me Church by Hozier 

E4 = young god by Halsey 

E5 = House of Memories by Panic! At the Disco 

E6=Panic room by Au/Ra

E7 = Pacify her by melanie martinez 

E8 = Sucker by Jonas Brothers

E9 = Welcome to the black Parade by my chemical Romance 

E10 = Castle by Halsey 

E11 = Death of a bachelor by Panic! At the Disco 

E12 = Without me by Halsey nightcore 

E13 = it's over, isn't it by pearl in steven universe

E14 = Here by Alessia Cara

E15 = sad girl by Lana Del Rey

E16 = bad at love by Halsey 

E17 = Sorry by Halsey 

E18 = Coming down by Halsey 

E19 = Mad Hatter by melanie martinez 

E20 = Talking body by Tove Lo

E21 = Empty Gold by Halsey 

E22 = Nightmare by Halsey 

Season 3 

E 1 = Paint it, Black by Ciara

E2 = Hold me down by Halsey 

E3 = Watermelon suger high - Harry styles

E4 = tag you it by melanie martinez 

E5 = I walk the line by Halsey 

E6= Training wheels by melanie martinez 

E7 = crazy in love by Sofia Karlberg

E8 = Trouble by Halsey 

E9 = I don't wanna live forever by Zayn and Taylor's Swift

E10 = river by bishop Briggs

E11 = Nightmare by set it off 

E12 = cake by melanie martinez 

E13 = Hurricane by Halsey 

E14 = love me you do by Ellie Goulding 

E15 = Haunting by Halsey 

E16 = Mrs. Potato Head by melanie martinez 

E17 = Young dumb and broke by Khalid 

E18 = Soap by melanie martinez 

E19 = all the kings and queens by Ava max

E20 = Attention nightcore 

E21 = Dynasty by Miia

E22 =I know you by Skylar Grey

Season 4

E 1 = Same old Love by Selena Gomez 

E2 = why worry by set it off

E3 = Habits by tove lo

E4 = A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

E5 = The good, The bad, and the dirty by panic! At the disco

E6= The Haunting by set it over

E7 = in the name of love by Alexander Stewart cover

E8 = Horrible kid by set it off

E9 = Bury a friend by Billie eilish 

E10 = Circus by britney spears 

E11 = Faded by Alan Walker

E12 = Alphabet boy by melanie martinez 

E13 = stay by Rihanna 

E14 = Play with fire by Sam Tinnezs

E15 = Heather by Conan gray

E16 = Grenade by Bruno Mars

E17 = all the good girls go to.. by Billie eilish 

E18 = do re mi by blackbear

E19 = Heart attack by Sam tusk and others

E20 = Jealous by nick Jonas 

E21 = Thunder by imagine Dragons 

E22 = Don't threaten me with a good time by Panic! At The Disco 

Season 5

E 1 = Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

E2 = Royals by lorde

E3 = As long you love me by justin bieber 

E4 = howl by Alexandra Savior

E5 = Helena by my chemical romance 

E6= 3am by Halsey 

E7 = Alanis' Interlude by Halsey 

E8 = Mlik and cookies by melanie martinez 

E9 = high enough by kfay

E10 = Gangsta by Kehlani 

E11 = ghost by Halsey 

E12 = centuries by fallout boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N ; Remember : I post on Thursdays at 8 pm and 9 PM on Mondays. Sometimes there will be a episode on Wednesday at 7 PM. Sometimes at 6:00 pm on Friday's.
> 
> This going to be only on the Ao3 version of this: 
> 
> Recommended TV show : Steven Universe  
> Recommended song ( two because this the first chapter) : Drive by Halsey and in the end by Linkin Park


End file.
